


Saving Ian Gallagher

by mickeyswhore (gnbky)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Soulmates, lots of fucking, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnbky/pseuds/mickeyswhore
Summary: Ian Gallagher had gotten back after he left to for to army but he had lost himself. He began working at the FairyTale, a gay bar/strip club giving lap dances and serving drinks. He had just found out that he had bipolar disorder and he was ashamed. Mickey Milkovich didn’t know he was back but luckily he was thrown back into his life on the night he needed someone the most.





	Saving Ian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty short but is just the beginning, the rest of the chapters should be longer. Also I will try to update at least once a week. Thanks for reading! <3

It was late February, a cool evening. Ian had had just finished his night shift at work and he was completely wasted. He was taking pills from random men and drinking. A lot. He wasn’t even eighteen yet but no one cared, it was the south side. Each night Ian would go home plastered. Fiona was beginning to think he was going to kill himself from the drugs or even get alcohol poisoning. In a sad way he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care at this point. About himself, about anything. He had just found out he had bipolar disorder just like his runaway mother and he was making a living of off giving lap dances to 60-year-old men with grey pubes who are still stuck in the closet. He felt there was nothing there for him. Despite his family who loved him he had nobody, he lonely. Even his family didn’t want _him_ , they wanted medicated him.

 

As he went to leave the FairyTale an older man put his arms around Ian’s shoulders.

 

“So darling, what do you say I book us a room at a fancy hotel tonight, order room service?” The man said before slipping his hand down into Ian’s jeans.

 

“N-no. Stopp.” Ian slurred while trying to sloppily remove the man’s hands from his pants. “I’m fine.”

 

The only thing Ian had going for him were his looks, and even they weren’t _really_ going for him. So many times had different old men took advantage of drunk Ian. He was beginning to get worried he might have an STI.

 

The man pulled Ian to his car and pushed him into the backseat before getting in with him. Ian was half-unconscious, he could barely understand what was going on but when he finally began to process it he tried pushing the man off of himself. He was taking off his belt but Ian didn’t have the energy to stop him.

 

After some time Ian’s clothes were off as well as the man’s pants. Ian was crying. It was pathetic. That he couldn’t fight back. That this wasn’t the first time. That this is what he thought he deserved.  


* * *

 

At the end, Ian was simply thrown out of the car, with no clothes on, and left there, lying alone as the man left. Ian couldn’t stand up. He wrapped himself into a ball and shivered in the cold abandoned parking lot.

 

He then heard footsteps and began to shake. He was so ashamed.

 

“Oh my goodness,” Ian heard a male voice say as he saw him. “Fuck”

 

Ian felt as though he’d heard that voice before. _Wait._ He thought. _Mickey._

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ian didn’t want Mickey to see him like this. He left because Mickey hurt him, he didn’t want to see him hurt. Broken. _Fuck_.

 

“ _Ian_?” Mickey said and ran over to him. He bent down to get a closer look. Ian shut his eyes. He couldn’t look at Mick after everything.

 

“Fuck Ian are you ok?” Mickey quickly removed his jacket to wrap it around Ian’s naked body.

 

Mickey picked up Ian and held him in his arms.

 

“I’m f-fine.” Ian weakly protested.

 

“Yeah, clearly.” Mickey scoffed as he carried Ian away.

 

Ian wondered what Mickey was even doing near the FairyTale in _boystown_? I mean Mickey was never one for gay anything except fucking, of course. Had he found someone? Someone to replace Ian?

 

Ian looked up at Mickey and noticed there were tears in his eyes. Was that for him? It couldn’t be. Ian was so ashamed. He couldn’t fight, stand up for himself.

 

Mickey carried Ian all the way back to his house and by the time they got there Ian was passed out.

 

Mickey put a pair his boxers and a t-shirt on Ian and laid him down on his bed. He covered him in multiple blankets until he stopped shivering.

 

He sat down next to the beautiful boy and admired him. He had missed him so much and it broke him that he was hurt. Tears began streaming down his face before he was full blown crying.

 

A while later he finally controlled his tears then placed a kiss on Ian’s forehead.

  
_I better go call Fiona and tell her I found him,_ he thought, so he went to go call her while leaving Ian peacefully sleeping on his bed for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

* * *

 

Ian woke up a couple hours later around 3:00am with a sleeping Mickey next to him. He was surprised more than anything. No, actually he was ashamed more than anything. He looked at his now-clothed body. Mickey must have dressed him. He looked underneath his, no, _Mickey's_ t-shirt. There were bruises everywhere. Fuck.

He tried to get up but he couldn't stand. It was pathetic, he thought. Mickey was the last person he wanted to see him like this. He used the bed to push himself up before falling hard onto the hardwood floor. He made a loud bang and was sure he woke Mickey.

"The fuck you goin'?" He asked but then realized Ian had feel. "Shit Ian, I'm sorry. C'mon let's get you up."

The shorter boy began lifting Ian from the ground.

Ian's eyes looked down in shame, avoiding Mickey's eyes.

"Look, I gotta go Mick." Ian spoke softly, a bit afraid.

"Ian you can't go, you're hurt. I can take care of you _trust me_." Ian scoffed at the words. 

"It's not like it's the first time this has happened. No offence Mickey but I think I'll get over it." Lie. No matter how many times it happened Ian just couldn't let go of it.

"What? No I-I no you-" The raven-haired boy didn't like to think of this happening to Ian.

"Whatever Mickey, I'm embarrassed enough already." Ian sighed then walked off in pain. As much as he refused to let Mickey see him hurt he let out a small wince as he left.

Tears pooled in Mickey's eyes again from the sight of this boy, man in pain.

"But Ian wait, there's no need. Never be embarrassed with me." Mick spoke to himself after Ian was out hid bedroom door. 

Then he sighed in realization of what he just said. He was way too into Ian.


End file.
